The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the invention and/or the claimed subject matter.
There are many types of flexible hoses or pipes used in plumbing, irrigation and construction applications. Among the types of flexible hose that exist are Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC), Chlorinated Polyvinyl Chloride (CPVC), Acrylonitrile Butadiene Styrene (ABS), Cross-linked Polyethylene (PEX). The term “flexible hose” as used in this application may refer to these types of hoses or pipes or other types of hoses or pipes that may bend or deform when sufficient pressure is applied.
When joining multiple lengths of flexible hose together, one method used to connect the ends of the hoses together is with the use of a coupler (barbed) or splice inserted into each open end of each hose being joined and then forcing the hose ends together, which includes forcing the hose ends over the coupler.
Forcing the hose ends over the coupler may be an easy task if the hose is flexible enough; however, in many instances, it is a difficult task if the hose is not very flexible due to size of the hose, thickness of the hose, and/or the hose material.